When Tom meet Alexa
by Chloecleo246
Summary: Time Travel. Set in Tom's second year of Hogwarts. Alexandra doesn't know what she's gotten herself into this time and no one can save her as she starts her own quest in the magical world. And with Hecate in charge and Aphrodite pulling strings she bound to run to to trouble. "I swore I'd never love anyone because them I could get hurt, I'd be weak,"


Chapter 1: A New Name

 **So basically I've rewritten and add more. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter all rights and reserves belong to Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling.**

 **Alexandra's POV:**

I stood on platform nine and three quarters in my second hand uniform with my second hand things packed in my trunk, fidgeting with my wand the only 'new' thing I had with me, it was twelve and a half inches made from holly with hair of Pegasus and essence of the sea.

I wasn't panicking as I got on the train and tried not to think about my home (which was sixty years or so in the future) where I'd fought monsters and dealt with crazy gods and goddesses instead of witch's and wizards, dark lords and magic wands. When someone interrupted my thoughts,

"Excuse me, but is anyone sitting here?" A boy asked me and another thing, why do they have to talk in such a formal and proper way?

"No," I answered quietly, pulling out a book, well at least my dyslexia is gone for now, I still had ADHD to help protect me.

"May I?" The boy asked, really, could he not read my body language.

"You may, if you tell me your name," I said resigned to the fact that he was staying.

"Tom Riddle," He replied "May I ask yours?" oh you had to be kidding me Tom effing Riddle of all people it would be him, I sighed

"My name is, Alexandra Persephone Jackson," I said holding out my hand to shake.

 **Tom's POV:**

I looked over the petite girl in front of me, she was obviously a first year, her mannerisms indicated some one of high class in the magical world but her appearance contradicted that thought, second hand uniform and other second hand belongings and her name Alexandra Persephone Jackson was clearly muggle yet she acted like she was raised in the magical world.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Jackson," I said charmingly swiftly raising her hand to my lips and place a light kiss, meeting her eyes as I did to observe her reaction, surprise lit up her eyes and a light blush dusted her cheeks,

"The pleasure is all mine Mr Riddle," she murmured giving me small smile highlighting her a sea green eyes.

I found myself smiling back before I sat down across from her, what was that I mentally told myself.

 **Alexandra's POV:**

Oh my gods, he has dimples, how is that even fair, stop it Alex, I mentally chided myself. I'm not here to be his fan girl. Besides wasn't the whole point of going on a solo quest, to: 1. Sort out my feelings, 2. Figure out who I am without my brother, and 3. complete the quest, not to fall in love with Tom Riddle I scolded myself, wait love, Aphrodite stay out of my life!

"So, Miss Jackson, where do you come from?" Tom Riddle asked

"Please call me Alexandra," I said hoping that it wasn't weird in this time period "Jupiter's Orphanage,"

"Then please call me Tom," he said "Jupiter's Orphanage" he appeared to be thinking,

It was an actually place now and I had grown up at Camp Jupiter as an orphan so I technically wasn't lying. Oh this is going to be a long year, curse Hecate and her quest.

 **Flashback:**

 _"Why is this such a big deal?!" I screamed,_

 _"Because I can't help but feel like second choice!" He yelled back,_

 _"Oh my gods, what is wrong with you?! Ja- me and him have only ever been friends!" I said forcing my voice down,_

 _"But you wanted more, didn't you? Every year you'd run of to their camp and spend the year with him, for crying out loud in the battle of Manhattan, you were helping them, not us!" He screamed,_

 _"Gah," I said throwing my hands up, "I can't deal with this, we need to take a break," I started walking away,_

 _"Alex, wait," his voice was shocked "I'm sorry,"_

 _"We need time apart," I said my voice cracking, and then I ran through camp and jumped in the lake._

 **End of flashback**

 **Tom's POV:**

She fell asleep on the way here, I cannot explain this, but for some reason I am drawn to this girl, she's a puzzle, enigma, a well, riddle that I must solve, she cannot be a pure blood, she was too nice to me yet she is not filled with that muggle-born curiosity or fear, she was raised in orphanage like me, yet she seems innocent but her eyes are so alive so wild yet haunted.

I study her for a moment longer before pulling out one of my spell books, I force myself to reading, while watching her over the top of my book.

 **Alexandra's POV:**

 _"You will come back? Won't you Lexi?" He said hesitantly,_

 _"I promise," I answered._

I blinked rapidly, pushing away memories of the past, I had nearly forgotten where I was, until my vision cleared and I saw Tom reading a spell book, I watch as his eyes flick over to me.

"I see your awake Alexandra," he said,

"Alexa," I said quietly, "Call me Alexa,"

 **Please review.**


End file.
